


(il est si doux) de le revoir

by TheWindsOfWolves



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, post Battle of the Dawn, super self-indulgent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWindsOfWolves/pseuds/TheWindsOfWolves
Summary: Jon et Sansa se retrouvent après la Longue Nuit.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	(il est si doux) de le revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un p'tit headcanon que j'imagine souvent... Ces deux-là méritaient plus de câlins.

Une fois que les portes furent réouvertes, elle émergea des cryptes, encore tremblante. La pâle lumière de l’aube fut presque aveuglante après avoir passé les dernières heures dans les ténèbres. Des dizaines et des dizaines de corps recouvraient le sol à l’extérieur ; elle ne pouvait pas dire lesquels avaient combattu pour quel côté.

Elle perçut des gémissements de toutes parts - les survivants des cryptes, encore secoués par l’horreur à laquelle ils venaient d’échapper ; les survivants de la bataille, appelant à l’aide. Sa main lui faisait mal ; baissant les yeux, elle réalisa que son poing était crispé autour de la dague qu’Arya lui avait remise en lui enjoignant d’utiliser le bout pointu …

_Arya !_ Son arme lui glissa des doigts. Où était-elle ? Était-elle en vie ? Elle avait déjà vu combattre sa sœur, mais à ce moment-là elle n’était pas assaillie par des créatures pratiquement invincibles… frêle comme elle était, aurait-elle pu seulement leur échapper si elle avait été encerclée ? Et Bran, piégé dans sa chaise roulante, offert comme sur un plateau à l’ennemi ? 

Et Jon ! Bon sang, Jon ! Elle l’avait perdu de vue peu après le début de la bataille, disparaître dans le blizzard. Que s’était-il passé ensuite ? Avait-il fait une chute alors que le dragon l’emmenait haut, toujours plus haut ? Avait-il décidé encore une fois de jouer les héros et de se battre au sol, pour se retrouver submergé par l’Armée des Morts ?

Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle avait l’impression qu’une pierre venait de chuter dans son estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Haletante, elle délaissa ses compagnons hébétés et marcha droit devant elle, tentant - craignant - de reconnaître les visages des cadavres qui l’entouraient.

Plus loin dans la cour, elle découvrit qu’un pan entier des remparts s’était effondré. Une énorme masse reposait au milieu des briques, des débris et des cadavres. _Un dragon_ , réalisa-t-elle en hoquetant. Lequel ? Elle n’avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux différences entre les deux créatures qui étaient arrivées, vivantes, du sud ; et elle n’avait aperçu que brièvement celui monté par le Roi de la Nuit. Il lui semblait cependant qu’il s’agissait de ce dernier.

A cet instant, elle aperçut du mouvement. Quelqu’un - quelque chose - avançait, une silhouette sombre titubant au pied du monstre. Mort ou vivant ? Elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre, d’aussi loin. Et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'approcher plus. L’individu tenait quelque chose ; on aurait dit une épée. Une épée au pommeau blanc.

“JON !” Il se retourna - elle n’avait même pas réalisé qu’elle avait hurlé. De loin, elle vit plus qu’elle n’entendit son nom sur ses lèvres. Le soulagement fut si intense qu’encore une fois elle eut le sentiment d’avoir le souffle coupé quand elle se lança dans sa direction. Il lâcha l’épée, courant vers elle. Quand enfin elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle se jeta à son cou, alors qu'il l'écrasait contre lui et qu'elle éclatait en sanglots, de gros sanglots hystériques et incontrôlables.

Il était couvert de sang, de boue et d’autres types de saletés dont elle ignorait la provenance qui imprégnèrent ses propres vêtements, mais elle en avait cure. Ses mains s’étaient glissées sous son manteau, lui caressant le dos ; il avait pressé son visage dans son épaule, et son souffle lui chatouillait le cou, tandis qu’il pressait de petits baisers chauds et humides contre sa mâchoire en lui murmurant que tout était fini, qu’elle était en sécurité, maintenant.

Elle n’arrivait pas à déterminer s’il essayait de la réconforter, elle, ou lui-même. _Il est toujours si chaud_ , ne put-elle s’empêcher de penser.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me trouver sur Twitter : https://twitter.com/TheWindsOfWolvs, et aussi sur mon blog qui suit l'actu des bouquins, de la série et du cast : https://gameofthrones.skyrock.com/


End file.
